This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with wireless communications circuitry.
Electronic devices often include wireless communications circuitry. For example, cellular telephones, computers, and other devices often contain antennas and wireless transceivers for supporting wireless communications.
It can be challenging to assemble and operate wireless electronic devices. During assembly, it may be difficult to determine whether assembly operations have been performed correctly. If care is not taken, antennas may not be properly interconnected with other portions of a device. Calibration steps may require the extensive use of test equipment and may take more time than desired. During operation of a wireless device by a user, wireless performance can be affected by changes in the environment of the wireless device.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved ways for characterizing the operation of wireless devices in various operating environments.